ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie (1/7)
SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie (1/7) is the 1st part to SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie. Plot synopsis When Mario is fooling around in the castle, he enters a strange dimension that leads him to discovering his toy counterparts! Characters *Mario *Toy Marios *Bob-Ombs *Heave-Ho *Optimus Prime (cameo) Trivia *The monkey at Tall Tall Mountain reveals his name as George. *Mario drives in Jolt at the beginning of the video Transcript (The video opens up with Mario from the Super Mario Toy Show doing crazy acrobatics with the Mario Kart DS theme playing in the background. The camera then pans on a small Transformers booklet, then comes back onto Mario. He then sees Jolt in alt mode, nods his head and gets in. He begins driving around until the booklet is grabbed, then he gets out of Jolt. The booklet is soon brought over to Mario, who proceeds to look over it. After that, he closes the booklet and looks at the camera.) Mario: IronYoshi1212 presents... (he then jumps up into the air as he says his lines) Super... Mario... 64... Super Bloopers... (he then lands, along with a "THOOF!" sound) The MOVIE. Hooray!!! Yay, yay-hey! Okay, let's get this started now. I'm getting real bored with this introduction. I wanna get back into the gaming world. (Mario is soon thrown into the television) HYAAAA-OUCH! Ow ow, I'm okay! (Scene Change. We are now in the SM64 game.) Mario: Hello there, everyone! It's a me, Mario! As you all know by now. Welcome to Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers: The Movie! (sighs) It's IronYoshi1212's 1st major motion picture! And let's hope this will get alota comments. Be sure to Subscribe, Rate, and Comment on this, 7-part extravaganza! Let's get started, shall we? (Mario starts heading for the castle, but then stops) Hm... now where should we go? (he then enters the castle) Hm. I think I'll go back to the slider. (Mario soon turns around) No wait! Found something even better.(He goes through a door) The tall place (???) uh mushroom l- mushroom place. I think I've been there before, haven't I, viewers? Haven't I, Cameraman? Cameraman: I dunno Mario. I have to keep watching the- our SM64 Super Bloopers series. Mario: Well let's go in here! (tries to jump in the painting) Ouch. OW! Ah crap, this painting's so small! (He finally gets in) Wheeeeeeeeah! (The Star Menu is brought up, And Mario is at Tall, Tall Mountain.) Mario: Raah! Wait a second, I've been ere before, in "Bacon is BAD!". I remember now! (Mario begins trekking through the level) Okay. Now let's- now let's hope I don't get any bacon again. Besides I'm ordering a hero sandwich! (Mario moves past the moles and jumps on one of them. He then encounters the Bob-Ombs, which then chase him) HAAAAAAAHHHHHH Rapist! Hah, oh no, oh no, oh no, haw. (He makes it to the ledge where the Monkey is) Not this time, Monkey! (Gets hit by Fly Guy) OW! Monkey: But Mario! I gotta tell ya something! Mario: (While doing a back-flip) What is it? Monkey: There's a secret Slide near here! Have you been there? Mario: (While doing another back-flip) I think I have. I think I've been on the Slide. Well thanks again, Monkey! Monkey: Oh, and my name's not "Monkey"! It's George! Mario: Oh... (As Mario heads towards the Rolling Log, he is hit by fire and falls) HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEE!!! (He is ejected out of the painting) OOF! Crap. Wowo Wiwa! Ah crap. Well I guess I can't go there again. I don't want to. (He tries to jump into a boat painting, but is unable to) Ow! Let's see... what else? (Mario heads for the stairway that leads to the 3rd floor) Let's go up here. (As Mario enters the door, a loud whistling noise is made.) Mario: I gotta fix the clock again, but I better not die. (Mario does a back-flip onto the edge of the clock) Now they say if you land on the 12, a surprise will happen. (Mario enters the clock as the big hand reaches 12) ITS 12!!! Hooray! (The Star Menu is brought up again, and Mario is in Tick Tock Clock) Mario: Oof! (Turns around) WHAT THE CRAP?! The clock's all frozen and junk! Aw, did I do that? Wait, lemme get my cellular out... oh crap. I left my phone at home! CRAP!!! (Heads to one of the yellow cubes) Well at least I won't have to worry about these AllSpark crat- cube- these AllSpark cubes... moving around on me. Cameraman: They're not AllSpark cubes, Mario. Mario: I thought they were. They look like it. (He tries to get across the 3 cubes) LETS GO!!! (He tries to get past a block, but goes around it. After that, he continues through the level) RHREEE!!! (Mario continues to advance through the course) Let's hope I can get from 98 to 100 Stars. That way I can finally beat the game! (Does a back-flip to advance to a platform, then climbs up a pole) Mn? Hooray, sweet, I have 4 lives now. (He does a back-flip onto a platform) Okay, now beam me up! Beam me up! What the, come on! Oh that's right, it's broken. Will have to ride this thing. (To the Heave-Ho) Hey you better lift me up, and don't make me fall on my butt this time! Heave-Ho: I won't command you, only if you give me money. Mario: (Running away) AAAAAAAHHHH! (He soon heads over to another area) On the other hand, I'm just jump right off here. (Goes off the ledge) Oh no! AaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Mario is ejected from the level) Ouch! Wowo Wiwa! Ah crap! Wait a second... I can go to the Translucent stage! (Gets onto a ledge) There's something up here that I haven't been on before. (Mario soon heads towards a secret area, then goes down it) (Scene change. Mario now looks like what he does in the Super Mario Toy Show.) Mario: Aw. Huh? What am I doing back here in Toyland?! What's the N64 controller doing here? What am I doing here? What happened to the music? Hey wait a second... (Heads towards a Wii-mote, and soon the Mario Bros. theme from Smash Bros. Brawl plays) That's more like it. (Soon, Mario starts dancing) Oh yeah- rock on! (Mario continues to dance, or rather shake sporadically) Haaaah! Musical seizure! (Mario soon starts jumping around the bookshelf, accompanied by jump-noises, until he reaches the top) Whoa. Hey, it's another Mario. (He soon jumps down, and hits his head on the desk) PWAAAAAAAAHHH! I'm not as flexible as I am. Whish I could drive, but at the beginning of the video I drove that Chevy Volt, then it broke down. Ah crap! What to do now? (Looks around) Guess I have to shrink to size. Hmm... lemme think. (A whistle is made) I got it! (Heads towards the TV) Just use one of these mushrooms up here. (A record-scratch sound is made) Where's the mushroom?! Crap, I have to search now in this DVD pile. Hey, what's this? Mini Mario: Hello there, it's a me, Mario! Mario: What're you doing here?! Who are you? Mini Mario: I'm Mario! A miniature version. Mario: Ah crap, I have another Mario clone. What happened to you? Mini Mario: I accidentally fell in a pile of clay. This is what happened to me. So, I don't know what to do now... Mario: Can you... transverse me into your body? Mini Mario: Sure thing! Sure thing! (Mario soon disappears, and Mini Mario soon takes centerfold.) Mario (voice only): Now we're one of us again. Mini Mario: Ep. I knew that. Let's go. (Jumps, then disappears from the scene. We soon get a lovely shot of IronYoshi's dresser as he goes to switch the music) Okay, now what? Mario (voice only): Okay, now what? Mini Mario: Look there. It's Mario. (Soon, a Mario Kart toy comes rolling in, accompanied by a "VROOOM!" and "Screech" sound.) Kart Mario: Hello there, Mario! Mini Mario: Hello there, Mario! Kart Mario: Say why don't we translucent ourselves? Kart Mario: Good idea! (Mini Mario soon disappears) (Scene change. Kart Mario soon begins to start racing, with Animated Optimus Prime as the announcer.) Kart Mario: O-Kee Dokie! Let's drive. (Shin Onigashima soon starts playing in the background) I should turn up the volume... Optimus Prime: On your marks! Get set! GO! Kart Mario: (Taking off) Whaaahooo! Thanks Optimus! (Soon stats flying in the air) Whreeeee wa-hoo! (Starts driving on the closet door) What's Optimus doing there? (Continues driving on the closet door before taking off again, then landing on another door) Wa-hoo! (He soon moves to the calendar) Why am I driving for? Hey, there's me, Mario! Hello there! Hello there (Soon starts skidding on the side of Power Ranger Guy's base) Woo-hoo! Oh no! What's happening- ahh, I'm losing controooooool! (Crashes into the TV screen) I broke the TV! Stay tuned for Part 2, folks! Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! Aaaaah... See ya, folks. (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes Category:SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie